cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Also called RA3, Red Alert 3 is the newest installment of the Red Alert series. Plot The sequel to the previous Red Alert game, the game deals with the conflict between the three main superpowers and their vie for world power. The Soviets, Allies, and the newest faction, The Empire of the Rising Sun, duke it out for total control of the world, depending on the faction. The USSR is on the verge of collapse. Aware of their failing Empire, Soviet leaders devise a cunning plan to travel back time and assassinate the Allies' top scientist who helped the Allies win the war, Albert Einstein. The plan is a success, or so the Soviets think. By killing Einstein, the Allies are on verg of defeat, and western Europe is about to fall to the Soviets. Suddenly, USSR is under attack by the Empire of the Rising Sun, as most of the Soviet divisions are in Europe pushing the Allies west, the Empire starts to conquer eastern Russia. With no nuclear weapons the three factions are starting to fight each other for control. The Allied hero Tanya is still present, but others such as Boris and Yuri are replaced by Yuriko and Natasha. Although the USSR retains its plans of world domination, the Empire has its own plans as well. Features Here are the newest features in Red Alert 3. Structures One of the new features in RA3 allows buildings to be deploved over water. Co Commander The newest feature in Red Alert 3 is where you can have a partner to do all your hard work. Here are ways to command him or her. *Strike Target *Take Position *Plan Attack *Keep Command *CO-Commander Strike Note the Co Commanders army and bases will always be colored green and second in every campaign the player is always assigned with a CO Commander. If the CO Commanders army has been wiped out you cannot command him and the mission will be harder. Characters In this game there is a new feature called the CO-Commanders feature where players were allowed to command an ally to assist him. Allied Characters Ackerman: The President of America that dislikes communists of all kinds. He is rumored to be a robot spy and also a leader of the Allies. Bingham: The true Supreme Leader of the Allies. Tanya: The famed commando of the previous two wars. Eva: The intel officer for the Allied forces that replaces Lee and also dates the commander after the war. Giles: Enemy of Zhana, much due to both Giles and Zhana often fight for the sky. Also made fun of the enemy commander because the USSR can't tell between Ally and Enemy. Warren: Was a real help to the Commander, he also hated Hawaii. Lissette: She was mostly in conrol of the Allied Navy. Imperial Characters Emperor Yoshiro: Leader of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he believes that it is his divine right to rule the world. Tatsu: Crown Prince of the Empire and a more modern thinker than his father, the Emperor Suki: The Empire's best intel officer. Yuriko: The Empire's female commando who posses great physic power. She can defeat most foes in one on one combat. Naomi: Navy loving admiral that is born on a battleship. All enemy Navies feared her Imperial Fleet. Shinzo: Kenji: Headstrong commander who often claims he will have to protect the Commander (The Player) Soviet Characters Cherdenko: The New Premier of Russia that killed Einstein in the past. Krukov: A new Soviet general that like Cherdenko and Gregor were from another Timeline. Natasha: New female commando of the USSR, and a true rival of Tanya. She was a feared sniper and she calls in airstrikes from hidden places. Dasha: New intelligence officer replacing Zofia. Gregor: Scientist that defects to the Allies in the Allied Campaign. Hates time travel because he altered the Time-Space Continuum and created the Empire of the Rising Sun . Moskvin: A young Commander that help the Soviet Commander defeat both Yoshiro and Ackerman. Oleg: A Former Tank commander that now commands the Soviets most powerful tanks. Zhana: Jet loving female that is a true rival to Giles because both of them fights to control the Skies. Units Allied Forces Made up of American and European forces, they form the Allied fraction to combat the Communist aggression. They are similar to Nod because of their high speed vehicles. In RA3, they are alot more versatile this time much due to their Spies can bribe Apocalypse Tank drivers and have better anti-tank weapons this time around like Assault Destroyers. They mostly use High Tech Weapons due to the USSR and Imperials outrival them on Aircraft and Navy. To use better units always upgrade the Conyards and Command Hubs twice. Returning Allied Units *Dolphin: They use punishing sonic waves to wipe out enemies and leap high out of the water. *Attack Dog: The attack dog can stun infantry by barking and can swim. Also useful on detecting any form of disguise like Sudden Transports. *Aircraft Carrier: Can carry 5 planes instead of 3 hornets. Also armed with Blackout missiles. *Tanya: Has a new invention called the time belt. The belt allows Tanya to reverse time to make a quick escape. Also, Tanya can destroy tanks and ships with C4, like in Yuris Revenge. *Spy: Infiltrates enemy bases to cause all sorts of mayhem and confusion. Includes: shutting down power, stealing credits, etc. Also bribes enemy units. *Engineer: Allied Engineers can build medic tents and swim to capture Shipyards. *Multi-gunner IFV: The return of the IFV, only it fires volleys of rockets and again changes weapon per infantry inside it. *Mirage Tank: The Mirage tank returns, with some new surprises as well. Some of these include being able to shield multiple units from sight, it's spectrum cannon can fire a tightly focused packet of deadly protons, among others and the Spectrum will do severe damage to the Apocalypse Tanks. *Assault Destroyer: Once a anti-ship unit, but now acts as a tank destroyer and Heavy Assault Tank. Also got Blackhole Armor. New Allied Units *Peacekeeper: Keeping the peace is this unit's personal mission. And with it's shotgun and full body armor, the Peacekeeper doesn't have a problem doing just that. Also rumored to clear Garrisons and is quite formidable for a standard infantry. *Javelin Soldier: The replacement for the Guardian GI. These units carry rocket launchers, and can fire their unguided missiles with impressive skill. *Guardian Tank: New MBT that in groups can defeat even Apocalypse Tanks. Also armed with lasers and its 90mm gun is better than the Hammer Tanks 85mm gun. *Cryocopter: A technological wonder, the Cryocopter can fire a unique laser that freezes enemy units into solid ice and also shrinks them. Its just a Scientist so it will not harm targets. *Apollo Fighter: Currently in use through out the world, the Apollo fighter is known to rule the skies. *Century Bomber: Known to level ground targets like the Kirov and paradrop troops. *Athena Cannon: Named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, the Athena Cannon is armed with a satellite communications array. The Athena Cannon can send the coordinates of an enemy or building to a orbiting solar cannon, which destroys the selected target. Also might have a special shield ability to make it invulnerable temporary. *Riptide ACV: Able to carry 5 infantry, the Riptide ACV is armed with machine guns and torpedoes to take down anything that stands in it's way. It is amphibious like the GDI Amphibious APCs. *Prospector: An Ore Collector that can be deployed into an outpost. Like Allied conyards this new structure must be upgraded. *Vindicator: The Vindicator is the standard aircraft of the Allies during RA3. They are armed with laser-guided bombs, which can deal heavy damage to a large group of units. *Hydrofoil: Pure anti-air power, can also jam the weapons of enemies. Allied Buildings *Multigunner Turret: Turret counterpart of the Multigunner IFV. It can be built over land and water. *Spectrum Tower: Same as prism towers, can now be built over water. *Chronosphere: Same as before but now can now be built over water. *Proton Collider: New Allied Superweapon. Can be built over water and its weapon is very devastating. *Boot Camp: Same as RA2's Barracks(trains infantry). Cannot build over water. *Allied Refinery: Same as the USSR's and Imperials but it can build Prospectors if it loses one and buildable over water. *Airfield: Can now be built over water, builds and repairs aerial vehicles. *Power Plant: Can now be built over water. Protect these things from any thing that Bribes units or that got Smoke Bombs like shinobis because both of those can swim. *Armor Facility: Repairs and builds land vehicles. Cannot build over water. *Constuction yard: Allied Conyards must be upgraded 3 times so Allied Commanders can have access to all units including Photon Colliders. To use the Mirage Tank upgrade Conyard with all clearance Levels and then deploy the Conyard near the Armor Facilities. It increases its expansion zone every time its upgraded. *Naval Yard: Repairs ships from Amphibious Terror Drones and build the amphibious vehicles like MCVs and Prospectors. Soviets An aggressive Republic that wants to take over the world. In the USSR campaigns the Player will always take over as Premier in the end of every campaigns. Also the USSR are well known for versatility, Firepower and Tanks. Their Air Force except MiGs does not require to reload at Airfields and their Navy was quite formidable. They are also known for their space technology like Orbital Drop, Magnetic Satellites and of course Cherdenkos escaping to his new space station. To use better units like Apocalypse Tanks and Hammers build both the Soviet Battle Lab and the Super Reactor. Returning Soviet Units *Combat Engineer: Amphibious unit armed with a revolver for protection, captured and repairs buildings.-Special ability=creates garrisonable bunkers . *Tesla Trooper: Land unit capable of destroying tank armor. Can't be crushed by tanks.-Special ability=Creates an EMP forcefield which land vehicles cannot approach. *Terror Drone: Amphibious unit capable of killing infantry and infecting land vehicles (tearing them apart in the process).-Special ability=Electrical beam that shuts down vehicles. *Conscript: The Soviet primary infantry has been made even deadlier, with the addition of Molotov Cocktails. These powerful grenades can scramble a group of infantry in seconds, and also works will against slow moving targets and garrisons. *Flak Trooper: Anti-aircraft unit. It's flak gun also does damage to Tanks and got mines if anything dares to crush it. *MCV: The MCV also has a new ability in the Soviets fight against it's enemies, it can now deploy over water or crush vehicles. *Kirov Airship: The Kirov returns once again to strike fear into the hearts of Imperialists and Allied forces alike. The Kirovs Special Ability is the gastroburners to increase speed, but it will take damage in the process. Does not need to return to the airfield unlike Centurys. *MiG: The MiG received an overhaul, and is now pure anti-aircraft unit. The only unit that requires the Airfield to reload. *Dreadnought: Fires V4s screaming to your base. If it tries to increase its rate of fire it will take damage. *Tesla Tank: Not buildable but appears in every Campaign. Very tough opponent and if it activates its special ability it will stop moving. *Apocalypse Tank: The Apocalypse Tank is now a fully anti-tank unit like the Tank Destroyer-Special ability-Magnetic Harpoon=Drags an enemy into the Apocalypse's grinder, or can be used to pull Apocalypse, grinder first, into an enemy structure. New Soviet units *War Bear: Will make a roar that will stun infantry, making it easy for the attack bear to kill them in one hit. Can swim. Known to be disliked by Allied Spies, as the bear can sniff past their disguises. *Natasha: The new Soviet Commando unit, she replaces Boris, the previous commando unit. She is armed with a sniper rifle and might call in airstrikes to destroy Tanks, Ships and Structures. Also like Jarmen Kell she can use her special ability to kill the driver in a designated vehicle, leaving it free for any (human) infantry to take. *Bullfrog: Amphibious APC that is armed with AA weapons only. It's man cannon can launch units into great distances, leaving them to parachute to land (AA must be avoided) *Hammer Tank: A unique tank in it's own right, the Hammer tank has a one-size-fits-all weapons port that in use with it's "leech cannon", can steal the weapon of the downed enemy unit. It is the backbone of the Soviet army but its 85mm gun is not as powerful as 90mm guns but has more armor. *Sputnik: The equivalent of the Allied Prospector. It is made for quick deployment of outposts and is amphibious but cannot collect ore. *V4 Rocket Launcher: The next step in Soviet rocket research, the V4 is able to launch ballistic rockets at great distances and hit there intended targets. The V4 can also launch cluster missiles. *Stingray: Amphibious vehicle that is armed with tesla coils, it can discharge electricity when in the water to damage water based units, such as Dolphins. It can also deploy legs to walk on land. *Sickle: Powerful and ant-infantry walker, that can also do a powerful jump to crush or stun enemy troops. *Ore Collector: Is also amphibious and boasts more armor but when it uses its armor it cannot harvest. *Twinblade: The Soviet's new anti-surface unit, this copter can destroy the toughest of buildings with no problem. The Twinblade also has enough power to carry Apocalypse tanks as well. Does not require to reload at airfields unlike Century and the Vindicators. *Akula Sub: From the waters of Russia, comes the Soviets newest battle sub. Armed with target-seeking torpedoes, this sub specializes in anti-ship operations. It will also launch two powerful unguided torpedos straight ahead when prompted. USSR Buildings *Reactor: Generates power to buildings. *Super Reactor: Generates more power to bases. If destroyed it will do damage to nearby units. *Barracks: Trains troopers for combat. *Airfields: USSR Airfields while they cannot repair aircraft are more versatile than the Allies. They build unlimited Kirovs and Twinbaldes but have only up to 4 MiGs and only the Mig Requires the Airfield. *Battle Lab: With this Lab the USSR gets to use the Apocalypse Tanks. *Ore Refinery: Generates profit for base and unit building. If it looses a collector the Refinery can make another one without using a factory. *Sentry Gun: The same concept from the previous two wars, only now it can build over water and some sort of Conscript is manning the Turret. It is somewhat effective against Vehicles unlike the Defender VXs. *Flak Cannon: The Flak Cannon remains the same, only it can build over water. *Crusher Crane: The only thing that Repairs all vehicles and ships or grind up for cash. Also builds structures. *Tesla Coil: Can build over water and its a pure anti armor defense. Also can be powered by Tesla related things. *Iron Curtain: Same as before only it can build over water. *Vacuum Emploder: Similar to Rift Generators. The USSR used this thing due to Nukes do not exist. It fires a missile and that things explodes into a black hole but its blast radius is not as big as the Proton collider and the Psionic Decimators. *Naval Yard: Does not repair units but builds Soviet Dreadnoughts and other naval units. Empire of The Rising Sun A new playable technologically advanced faction, their technology and Navy rivals even the Allies. This Faction is bent on world domination, much like the USSR in the past, though they're somewhat more organized in that they're the only faction whose campaign doesn't have any infighting. To use better units select the Production Structures themselves and upgrade them twice to gain access to the Shogun Battleship, King Oni and Yuriko. Imperial Units *Imperial Warrior: The Empire of the Rising Sun's fearless infantry. These warriors will gladly lay down their lives to better serve their Empire. They are armed with Kinetic Carbines and Beam Katanas. Also rumored to clear Garrisons. *Tankbuster: A very unique infantry unit, the Tankbuster is armed with "Muramasa" plasma cutters that can melt even the toughest tank armor. They also have a curious ability to to burrow themselves in the ground to ambush enemies. *Imperial Engineer: These engineers sacrifice body armor and armanents for sprinting. *Burst Drone: A robotic scout, these robots can fly and can also detect spies. If it attaches itself to a tank, it will self destruct. *Shinobi: The Empire's shadowy saboteurs and rival of the Allied Spies, these ninja-like units specialize in everything from spying and information gathering, to assignations and sabotage. Their Ninjatos and shrikens are able to defeat all forms of biological units and defeat Terror Drones and Dolphins in one hit. *Rocket Angel: The female elite soldiers of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Rocket Angel uses advanced Photon rocket swarm-pods and wrist mounted paralyzer whips that paralyze all kinds of ships, tanks and infantry. The special exo-skeleton battle suit they use in battle also helps the Rocket Angel fly, and bring doom to any enemy from the sky. *Yuriko: At first glance, the young Imperial Commando, known only as "Yuriko Omega", would look the same as any schoolgirl found in Japan. The truth, however, is far from that assumption. Yuriko is the sole survivor of a brutal program, held in Shiro Sanitarium, that was designed to reduce the Empire's dependence on technology. She was transformed, and now wields incredible psionics. She is the Empire's commando unit. Her special attack will defeat multiple infantry at once and she was useful on defeating big targets, such as the Kirov, the Apocalypse Tank and the Assault Destroyer, to name a few. Vehicles *Tsunami Tank: The Tsunami tank is the ERS primary attack tank. Although it's armor and weapon is relatively weak, the tank can activate it's Kagami armor that deploys namomachines to take the brunt of the attack against it. It is also light enough to cross oceans. *Imperial Ore Collector: Can activate autoguns for defense, tipping ore load in the process. *Mecha Tengu: A very complicated piece of machinery, it has the ability to transform, literally, into a jet or walker. It is armed with dual plasma autocannons. The Mecha Tengu deals well against infantry. *Striker VX: An anti-aircraft walker, it has the fire power to take down Century bombers and even Kirovs. It turns into a copter rivaling the Twinblade. *Sudden Transport: Same as Phase Transports only it carries five instead of one. It will blow up if it gets destroyed. *Wave Force Artillery: A heavy artillery unit, it's sonic cannon can literary shake apart enemy structures and slow moving units. Also got a special ability. *King Oni: Rival of the Apocalypse and Mirage Tanks(in term of Ultimate Armor Unit), it's incredible size lets it destroy tanks easily. The primary weapons of the King Oni are located in it's "eyes"(eg: Radiant Eye Blast). *Original King Oni: Same as the Regular King Oni only it is modified and only available to Yoshiro. *Shogun Executioner: Similar to the colossal King Oni, only it has three bodies on 3 legs. It wields deadly blades in combat, it walks through water and sea, it absorbs tesla attacks, it stomps buildings and if it plunge all three blades into the after results is devastating. Used to destroy the Soviets Defense Force once and for all. Navy *Sea Wing: Very similar to the Tengu Fighter series, with it's ability to transform. It is a anti-aircraft sub in this transformation. It will turn into an anti infantry strike plane.(Sky-Wing) The only known fighter bomber of the Imperial, aside of Final Omega Squadron. *Yari: The Yari is a suicidal attack sub, developed by the ERS. It is driven by the Empire's most loyal pilots, who will lay down there lives for the Empire's ambitions. Armed with torpedoes and was a great scout sub unlike the Akulas. *Shogun Battleship: The Empire's colossal battle ship. The Shogun's main cannons can easily rid apart the strongest of armor. Not only that, the Shogun can even ram ships into another naval vessels using the force field that is focused on the bow's tip and over charging the engines to make a maximum thrust. *Naginata Cruiser: A scourge to all enemy vessels who oppose the Empire's rule, the Naginata helped capture the waters north of the Soviet Union. The Naginata Cruisers are able to fire up to 5 semi-guided torpedoes at the same time.(Named for an ancient Japanese bladed spear) Air Force *Chopper VX: A deadly anti-surface helicopter like the Soviet Twinblade. Only it relies on missiles, not heavy machine guns in combat. It must be over land to turn into an anti air walker. *Sky Wing: An anti-surface unit, the Sky wing is praised for it's speed and firepower. It transforms into the deadly Sea Wing. To do this the Sky Wing must be over water or it wont transform. *Jet Tengu: The jet transformation of the Mecha Tengu. It holds it's own in air to air confrontations and does not need to reload unlike Apollos. Also, seems to be the weakest of the three main anti-air fighter of the three sides, in term of one-on-one dogfights. Imperial Buildings Note that the Empire must deploy the Nanocores to build and expand. *Imperial Docks: Same as Allied much due to it have repair drones and deploy deadly Shogun Battleships. Must be upgraded several times to deploy the Shogun Battleship. *Defender VX: Armed with either anti-air rockets or anti-ground machine guns (toggle ability). *Instant Dojo: Imperial Warriors and Rocket Angels are trained and deployed from here. Must be upgraded several times to deploy the Shinobi and the Rocket Angels. *Mecha Bay: Builds King Onis and other Imperial units. Must be upgraded several times to build the King Oni. *Nanoswarm Hive: Can protect against even Superweapons. *Instant Generator: Same as Allied power plants. *Refinery: It can build another Collector if it looses one. *Psionic Decimator: The Empires most infamous superweapon this thing almost eradicated Lissettes and the Allied Commanders base in Tokyo but after the attack the Chronosphere appeared. *Wave Force Tower: Basically a stationary Wave Force Artillery. Very powerful but its special Ability will increase its rate of fire, but make it weaker. *Mainframe Core: The highest Imperial Structure allowing deployment of powerful weapons. *Black Tortoise: The Empires floating base that builds the Empires military from the ground up. It is either taking over LA or it was blown up by the Allies. *Floating Fortresses: One of the Allied Commanders did admit there are more than one Floating Fortresses. Base building Battlecast Primetime explains that base building will be very different in Red Alert 3. The Allies need two MCVs in order to use the build 2 or more tabs. Also the Conyard or Deployed Prospectors must be upgraded and next to the Boot camps, Armor Facilities and Airfields to build better units. The Soviet will build their structures differently from the Allies, but will have crusher cranes like the GDI and Nod cranes. To use better units the USSR builds Super Reactors and the Battle Lab to build Apocalypse Tanks and deploy Natasha. When the Commander selects and clicks on a structure it will be ready imediatly and place anywhere on the battlefield and once placed it will slowly build up and requires protection until construction is complete and after the structure is complete it will expand. The Empire must deploy Nanocores to build bases. These structures come in the form of Nanocores and they can deploy anywhere the Imperials want. Once Deployed the Nanocores must be protected. Also the Production centers themselves must be upgraded several times to deploy higher units. The Empire has no airfield and must transform their units to use an air force except Rocket Angels and the Burst Drone. Tutorial This Tutorial feature is available to those who are beginners at RA3. A Tsunami Tank, Hammer Tank and Guardian made a truce to teach the commander about basics to CO-Commanders. Campaigns Usually the Campaign order is Soviet then Allies and Finally Imperial but do any order you wish. Expect very unique structures and units like the unique unit the Shogun Executioner and the unique structure called the MT Rushmore superweapon. Imperial Campaign The Imperial Campaign is about how the Commander conquers earth and become Supreme Shogun. In this Campaign you will also command unique units and Structures like the Black Tortoise and the Shogun Executioner. Also expect heavy foes like the Apocalypse tank to come up against you in this campaign. What is worst expect to fight the Soviet and Allied Alliance which includes Dreadnoughts and Aircraft Carriers up against you. Also Ackerman is a cyborg spy programmed to spy on the Allies. Soviet Campaign In this campaign the USSR will not make a Allied and Soviet Alliance and will destroy both the Allies and the Empire without any help. Also expect the Commander become general and later on Premier and the USSR demonstrated the definition of betray one another. Allied Campaign The Allied campaign was about how the Allies win the war and how a commander become hero to the Allies. Also in this campaign the Commander will team up with Moskvin and Zhana in several missions. Also expect to see that Ackerman had to be removed much due to his Doomsday Roosevelt Superweapon and Gregor joined the Allies. Endings May Contain Spoilers! Imperial Ending The Empire ending ends with the King Oni cutting down the Allied Forces Flag with its lasers and then putting an Imperial Flag at its spot and Yoshiro and his son granting the rank of Supreme Shogun to the Commander while Suki was out at Hawaii and asks the Commander to join her. Soviet Ending The USSR ending is where the USSR Commander takes control of the USSR and annihilates both the Empire and the Allies. The Statue of Liberty is destroyed and replaced with a statue of Lenin and the Commander like in RA1 and RA2 gains the rank of Premier. Dasha gave a toast to the commander and then steps onto the balcony to the cheering crowd outside the Kremlin. Allied Ending The Allied Campaign ends with the Statue of Lenin toppled and the Soviet leaders ended up in a cryo prison. Tanya and Eva dress up in black and white respectively and wanted to date the commander. This places the Commander in a rather interesting situation. Reference Red Alert 3 Main Website CNC Main Page See Also Red Alert 1 Red Alert 2 Real World War III Red Alert 3 Uprising Battlecast Primetime: CNC TV Show that talks about CNC. Category:Games